


Goode girls like knights in Shining Armour

by Baby_Fangirl



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, Fluff, I can't just write nice things?, Lesbian AU, Look over there! It's gay, Mild Language, Non Consensual Sexual Advancements, crygi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl
Summary: After her parents explain that Gigi can't attend her best friends party because of her toddler sister, Goode hires a classmate to babysit. But it turns out, both the Goode sisters could use Crystal's support.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 36
Kudos: 159





	1. 1

Gigi couldn't _ not  _ go to the biggest party of the year. 

It was like telling her that she wasn’t allowed to breath oxygen; or that she couldn’t wear shoes that had a heel over a centimetre for the rest of her life. The mere notion was preposterous. If Gigi Goode couldn’t wear Louboutin's ever again, she would die! ... Well, the same would probably apply for not being able to breathe. And that’s exactly what she told her parents when they had told her she couldn’t go to Nicky’s party.

“I can’t be the only girl in the entire school not to go! And she’s my best friend! I can’t not show up to my own best friends' birthday,” Gigi argued, her voice raised to a whole new level as she followed her mother down the stairs, hoping to change her mind.

This party was bigger than anything she’d ever known, and far more important than any stupid dinner thing that her parents had booked. They had dinner every day; it wasn’t like it was special or something...

Okay, that was false; she knew that her parents had been dying to get a day off for months, what, with her mother being a semi-famous wedding dress designer, and spent almost all day at the boutique, and her father being a doctor, it was amazing that they even got to see each other on the morning before Gigi had to go to school.

But still, any day but today!

“I’m sorry, Gigi,” her mother turned around once she entered the living room, a sad smile on her lips. The brunette blew her bangs out of her eyes in an annoyed huff. She  _ knew _ her mom was sorry. She could tell by the small flicker of pain in the older woman’s eyes every time Gigi complained or argued back.

“But someone has to take care of Stephanie,” she continued, and as if summoned, the toddler tornado of leftover spaghetti and Crayola's spiralled into the room, headbutting Gigi in the shin with surprising strength. “And we’ve waited for this opportunity for such a long time,”.

Her dad appeared in the doorway, removing his apron that he’d been using as a Bolognese shield, to keep his suit from being stained by a messy eating two-year-old.

“Can’t you guys call a baby sitter or something?” the brunette expressed, finally giving in to her little sister, persistently ramming into her leg, before Gigi bent down and picked her up, hoisting her onto her hip where Stevie squirmed restlessly.

“We tried, honey,” her dad sighed, moving in front of the mirror to fix his bow tie, their cab would be here any second. “But I got this day off so last minute that by then it was too late to book anybody,” he reiterated for the twelfth time; as if the point wasn’t valid for the first eleven times his daughter had proposed a baby sitter.

Gigi’s mother grabbed a tissue and wiped the spaghetti sauce from around little Stevie’s mouth and across her cheeks, the toddler squealing in delight, that she deafened her older sister. “Look, sweetheart, if Nicky is really your friend, then she won’t mind you missing one birthday in twelve years,”. 

The brunette rolled her eyes, swaying Stevie on her hip before even realising that she was doing it. “It’s her eighteenth birthday mom!”. 

She and Nicky had met when they were both six years old, Gigi only older by a couple of months; their mothers had both been part of the same book club, and when their husbands were too busy to look after their daughters, they would bring their children along for a playdate. 

They’d been inseparable since. 

“I’m sorry, Gigi, but no means no!” Her mother spoke, more forceful this time as she slipped into her coat. The woman instantly softened when she saw the slightly feared look in both of her daughter's eyes. 

There was a soft laced regret in her gaze as she stepped forward, an apologetic smile on her lips as she raised a hand to gently touch Gigi’s cheek, and then press and sweet kiss to Stevie’s messy brown hair. “Be good both of you,”.

“Janet! The cab’s here!” her father yelled from the spot in front of the door where he’d been anxiously staring through the peep hole, waiting for their drive to pull up, he hurried back into the living room, with an excited smile that made Gigi’s heart soar.

She would admit to that the day she wore double-denim and socks with sandals. 

“We love you very much,” he made sure to express, the sparkle in his eyes diminishing softly, “I’m sorry you can’t go to your friends Gail- I’m sorry, I mean Gigi,” he corrected with another of his goofy smiles, before awkwardly embracing her, with a wriggling toddler still in her arms, “We’ll be home at twelve,”.

And just like that they were gone.

Dad hadn’t called her Gail in a long time.

Gigi hated the name Gail, despised it. Gail Goode. It didn’t fit her personality in the slightest. Always signing her books and homework, G.G. And not long after, Gigi began going by her coined initials, and even her parents picked it up, until Gail only existed on her birth certificate. 

“What am I supposed to do with you, huh?” she asked Stevie, moving the toddler to her other hip before strutting into the kitchen were the battle of Bolognese had been fought and lost by her father.

“Gheddie!” the tiny version of Gigi laughed, recognising her own destruction and waving to be put down.

“Spaghetti? You want to eat it this time, or you gonna throw it on the walls?” the elder Goode sister asked, sitting Stevie in her chair. She was on the slower side of learning to talk; other kids her age able to make full words, even sentences, but Gigi understood her little sister just fine, often having to translate to her parents.

She strapped the toddler into her high chair, wiping down the mess that had already been made and scooped up another plastic bowl of  Bolognese , and grabbed a clean spoon from the drawer. 

“Dad might think he’s awesome, but at least I can get you to eat,” Gigi winked, causing her little sister to burst into a fit of giggles before her favourite ‘here comes the aeroplane’ rhyme had them both smiling as she spooned luke-warm mince into the toddlers mouth.

“Me now! Big girl!” Stevie demanded, sticking out a tiny, chubby hand for the spoon that was shaped like a giraffe, just as Gigi’s phone began to vibrate in her jacket pocket, the ringtone blaring. 

“Good timing, baby girl,” Gigi cooed, handing her little sister the spoon before slipping the phone from her pocket, unlocking the device before even checking the contact, “Hello, Gigi speaking,” the brunette announced, holding the cell between her ear and her shoulder as she wiped her sisters mouth after Stevie took a big spoonful of mince, just for her to push most of it back out of her pursed lips.

“Hey Geege,” Jaida’s loud obnoxious voice came blaring through her phone, almost making her drop it. 

“Jaida! There’s something I gotta tell you,” the brunette spoke anxiously, nervous to know how her other friends were going to react to the news that she was going to be the only girl that couldn’t make the party. 

“Yeah, yeah, me too girl, but I called you up, so bitch, you better listen to me first!” Jaida announced, and although Gigi wasn’t a hundred percent sure that those were the rules, she agreed anyway. “So, guess who found out that a certain someone broke up with Dhalia?” the girl on the other end of the phone spoke in that gossipy whine that always had Gigi begging for details.

“Holy shi-” Gigi stopped herself, icy blue gaze catching intense eye contact with her little sister, who wasn’t going to add another curse word to her vocabulary because of Gigi’s phone calls. Her mother had almost fainted when Stevie proudly announced ‘dick’ at a family dinner. 

_ “Ship,” _ she corrected carefully, and somehow, her little sister seemed satisfied with it. “Danny broke up with Dhalia?” she said excitedly, letting a grin slip onto her lips. She had the biggest crush on the football captain since their first year of high school.

But then again... Gigi also had an insane crush on the captain of the cheer-squad, Jan; an articulate blonde with too much energy, all smiles and tumbles. 

And then there was Gigi, the only prefect who didn’t live by the rulebook, often breaking a lot of them herself; skipping classes with Jaida and Nicky whenever they felt like a break; it was a surprise that she still had the title of prefect... probably the perfect grades, Gigi hadn’t gotten a B or below in four years.

“Yeah, and he’s gonna be at Nick’s party tonight, so you better dress like a fucking goddess and take out the competition,” Jaida retorted excitedly. Now for the bad news.

“About that...” Gigi began, glancing back at her baby sister, who was trying to make an aeroplane with her spoon, just so she didn’t feel herself get too angry again. “My parents left me alone with Steves, I can’t bring a toddler to a party!” Goode stressed, feeling the tension return to her fingertips.

“For reals?!” Jaida asked, waiting a moment in stunned silence, waiting for her friend to give in on the joke, and when she didn’t her voice raised, “But- it’s Nicky’s Sweet Eighteen!”.

“Sweet  _ ‘sixteen’, _ ” Gigi corrected her terminology.

“Shit! She’s sixteen? I got a one and an eight for her birthday cake! Maybe I can cut the eight into a six?” Jaida thought aloud and Gigi had to hurry to rectify the situation.

“No, No! She's eighteen, just... never mind. But what am I supposed to do?” Goode whinged into the phone, more a stroppy teenager than the responsible mother-figure that she was used to being in front of her sister. 

“Bitch, get you one of those teenage baby sitter things!” Jaida shouted down the line.

She’d already had this argument; and Gigi sighed, twizzling a strand of long brown hair between her fingers. “I am one of those teenage baby sitter things! I’m not leaving Stevie with a stranger, and everyone I know is going to be at Nicky’s party!”

“Not everyone, hold on girl- lemme send you a photo,” Jaida said, rustling around and all Gigi heard was her breathing, until her phone dinged with an incoming notification, and the brunette swiped in her passcode. 

She zoomed in on the photo of a bright pink flier that was pinned up on a notice board. It was some sort of caller for one on one tutoring, “You think I need tutoring? Wait, how does that help?” Gigi sighed, glancing at her watch, there was only one hour to Nicky’s party, and she needed to figure this out, get dressed and get there.

“No bitch, it says she’s available every day, which means she’s not going to the party,” Jaida whispered, her plan unfolding, and Gigi quickly caught on.

“But she’s offering tutoring lessons, not babysitting,” Gigi took in the flier once again. The girl in question was Crystal Methyd; Gigi had seen her a couple of times in class. Crystal was mental in a pretty cool way; her fashion and makeup were not Goode’s style, but the art was impressive. 

And she was confident too. Crystal was the only out and proud lesbian at their school, and was surprisingly smart, but didn’t flaunt it in front of the world. They had a winter dance in the second year of high school; and when nobody got up to dance after a whole forty minutes, Crystal took to the dance floor, and danced by herself, swinging and twirling to the music without a care in the world that the whole school was staring.

She had a confidence that Gigi would only imagine owning. 

“You’re loaded! Just, ask her, alright? Money makes the world go ‘round bitch, use it! Look, I gotta go, I got a fashion crisis, and can’t pick between the purple and the blue,” Jaida mumbled, more to herself then to her best friend.

“Okay, I’ll phone her... And Jades... Purple brings out your eyes,” Gigi hinted before the other hung up, leaving the brunette alone with her little sister, eating Bolognese with her hands. Well, she wasn’t hurting anyone, so Goode allowed it. 

Taking another look at the flier, Gigi memorised the number, quickly tapping it into her phone; it dialled for five tones before the call connected and suddenly, Crystal’s cheerful voice sounded from the other end.

“Hello! Methyd residence!” The chirpy voice sounded, and for a moment, all Gigi was able to do was grin. “Hello?” Crystal said again, quickly snapping the brunette back into reality.

“Hi! Crystal?” Gigi spoke, leaning against the kitchen island, trying to act casual, “It’s Gigi Goode, we go to school together? Hey, um... I was wondering if I could ask you for a favour?” she let her question hover for a moment, her stomach turning as she waited.

“Uh, yeah, sure, what’s up?” the girl asked, her voice cracking slightly over the connection.

“It’s my best friends eighteenth birthday party, and my parents aren’t home; but I’m kind of stuck with my baby sister? She’s an angel and really well behaved, but I need to find someone to watch her if I’m ever going to get to that party, I can pay you!” Gigi rushed, before Crystal could decline, “Two hundred bucks?”.

She paused a moment, waiting for an answer, “I love kids!” came Crystals enthusiastic reply, “Sure, I can come watch your sister, just, y’know, gimme an address and I’ll be right over,” Gigi wasn’t really  sure how much she trusted Crystal with her sister; the girl seemed harmless, and overall, really sweet.

But if anything happened to Stevie, her parents would kill her and then ground her for life! “Okay, I’ll text you. Thank you, Crystal! Thank you so much!” Gigi hung up the call; sending her address to the number she just rang, and shot a quick message to Jaida, confirming her attendance.

That left her fifty minutes to get all glammed up.

Gigi washed down her sister, changing her into a clean, pink shirt with poodles on it; blue, polka-dot shorts and some comfortable socks, chucking her last outfit (that was now more spaghetti than cotton) into the laundry hamper.

Stevie sat on Gigi’s elegant four poster bed, burying herself in her many pillows whilst the brunette picked an outfit for herself. All of her clothes were either top tier designer-wear, or made by her mom. 

Janet was a talented seamstress with a knack for more than just wedding dresses. And Gigi found herself admiring one of her mother’s creations that she’d worn the day it was gifted to her, but not since, for a lack of special celebrations as an excuse to wear it.

It was a short, vermillion dress that hugged her chest tightly and pinched her incredibly tiny waist, and the skirt flowed above the knee, graceful and elegant. Gigi changed quickly, tying a thin, black belt around her middle, and curled more waves into her hair before adorning the lush chocolate locks with a headband featuring three, red roses.

It took almost twenty minutes to do her makeup like a goddess, but it was worth it when her reflection gave  _ herself  _ chills.

Finally, Gigi Goode partnered her outfit with sleek, black jimmy choo heels that strapped around her ankles.

She wasn’t just perfect; she was  _ picture  _ perfect. 

It’s at that very moment that the knock on the door alerted Gigi to her saviours' arrival, and picking up Stevie, the pair of sisters made their way downstairs. 

Gigi swung open the door to a very smiley, Crystal Elizabeth Methyd, her bright red curls crazy as ever, and she bounced on her toes excitedly. They both steal a moment to gaze at the other. Crystal was wearing a leather biker jacket over an emerald laced-up corset, and her floral-patterned skirt puffed around her knees with fishnet tights disappearing from the top of her red doc-martens to under her skirt.

Crystal in turn, couldn’t take her eyes off of Gigi. 

She knew the girl was pretty. Crystal spent almost every hour of every day admiring how pretty the girl was; whether the brunette passed her in the hall, or whether it was in one of the classes that they shared.

It was why History had suddenly become a quick favourite of Crystals. Gigi sat in the front row, in the seat by the window, and at that point of the day, the sun would shine right into the room and hit the brunette in all the right angles whilst she caught her lower lip in between her pearly teeth as she wrote.

Gigi always did that when she was focusing, but nobody seemed to notice it  but her.

But damn this look had Crystal weak at the knees, her mouth dry and suddenly she was oblivious as to why she was standing there on the porch, both sizing the other up, head to toe.

“Would you like to come in?” Gigi finally offered, a pink blush rising to her cheeks, one that made her look even more of an extraordinary angel than she already was. 

Crystal made a strangled sound that should’ve been a ‘uh-huh!’, and followed the stunning brunette into her house.

Gigi lived in a mansion in the fanciest  neighbourhood of the town. This was the place that kids came to for  Halloween ; knowing they would get full sized chocolate bars instead of the 50 cents mixed bag candies that nobody  actually really liked. Crystal had been in this area a couple of times with her best friend Jan when they were younger, both dressed in ridiculous costumes as Jan’s mother drove them out to go trick or treating.

She briefly recognised the Goode’s house as one of the more festive for decorations; of course, it looked a lot different now without the coffins on the lawn, or the zombie heads lining the gates. 

They’d stopped trick or treating shortly after entering high school, when Jan got invited to all the popular Halloween parties that Jackie or Nicky threw; and she often managed to get Crystal to tag along.

But the interior was just as stunning as the exterior, and Crystal couldn’t help but gawk as Gigi lead her straight through the house, still swaddling the toddler, until they were all gathered in the biggest kitchen that  Methyd had ever seen.

“So, there’s food in the fridge if you get hungry, or order yourself a pizza, whatever you fancy,” Gigi opened the fridge with the one hand that wasn’t occupied. “Stevie’s eaten, but there’s a bottle for her on the top shelf she can have if she gets fussy, or just give her a soggy biscuit,”.

Crystal  committed it all to memory, just as the toddler turned around to see who her big sister was talking to. She was the spitting image of Gigi, impossible cute, with thick, brown curls. “Hi you!” she squealed, eyes lighting up in excitement as she took in the stranger for the first time.

It might have been the bright hair, the fascinating makeup, or the odd clothes, but Stevie became suddenly restless trying to get to Crystal, and Gigi wordlessly offered the redhead her sister. 

Crystal had no objections scooping the child into her arms, Stevie’s own chubby arms wrapping around the other  girl's neck, before trying to play with her dangly earrings. 

“Careful, she might actually dismember you, if you let her,” Gigi chuckled watching the two get  acquainted , “Crystal, meet Stephanie Goode, but we usually call her Stevie. Stevie, this is Crystal!” the brunette beamed, watching  Methyd’s grin pull even further into her cheeks.

“She’s so cute! So come on, Miss Goode, tell me the rest of the rules!” Crystal turned her attention back on the fashionista, not missing the way that the school prefect blushed again.

“Her bed time is at seven, but she’ll probably wake up a couple of times, you can let her draw or read to her, just nothing else to eat. Keep her out of my  parents' room, the basement and the garden, and if she tries to get you to join her tea party; just know it’s more of a hostage situation and there is no escape; if things get really bad, call me and I’ll rescue you,” Gigi concluded, leaning back against the refrigerator, stealing a moment to watch Crystal nodding along, and Stevie poking her cheek in delight.

“I thought I was being the whole knight in shining armour right now, not the other way around?” Crystal teased, and Gigi tried to swallow a laugh, leading her classmate through to the living room. 

“You are totally my knight in shining armour for this, Crystal,” Goode spoke, grabbing her bag, rummaging for her purse before pulling out a wad of notes, silently counting before handing them over, “Your payment, ser knight,” Gigi teased with a grin.

“You can watch whatever you want to on TV, but if you’re  gonna watch some creepy  shi \-  _ ship _ , best wait for the little tyke to go to bed,” Gigi caught herself, quite literally biting her tongue, and Crystal Elizabeth burst out laughing.

“I got this Gigi, she’ll be fine with me, now go be the belle of the ball!” Crystal had no doubts that Gigi would capture the attention and hearts of everyone at the party, and the thought alone stirred up a low lying jealously that Crystal didn’t know existed. 

“Thank you so much,  Crys ! I owe you big time!” 

_ Crys _ _.  _ Only Jan had ever given her a nickname, and here was Gigi Goode, most talented and beautiful girl in high school, talking to her like they’d been friends for years. 

“ Eegi go?” came Stevie’s curious squabble, causing the brunette to bend forward so that the sisters were both on eye level.

Stevie hadn’t yet quite got the concept that Gigi’s name consisted of two ‘G’s always electing to ignore the first one, and  _ ‘ _ _ Eegi _ _ ’  _ quickly found the naming far too adorable to try and correct her. 

“Yes baby, only for a couple hours,” with that, she pressed a sweet kiss to the toddlers tiny button nose, and then to her forehead, and Crystal felt butterflies  erupt in her stomach, never once in her lifetime guessing that she could envy a baby, 

“I’ll be back at eleven, latest,” Gigi smiled up at the redhead, leaning in to give the girl a warm and grateful hug, before grabbing her bag, and her car keys, disappearing out the front door with an affectionate wave.

Crystal and Stevie watched from the window as the car pulled out of the drive, and Crystal  Methyd turned to the toddler that was sat quite contently in her arms.

“Hey, Stevie, can you keep a secret?” the redhead cooed, bouncing the girl gently on her hips, making her laugh in bubbly excitement. “Course you can, I don’t think you can even say ‘secret’,” Crystal let her own chuckle fly past her lips.

“The truth is, kiddo... I have the biggest crush on your big sister,”.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a two chapter fic, but I wrote too much to fit in one chapter, so now this is a three chapter fic.  
> Warning, this chapter contains non-consensual sexual advancements (Advancements only), some mild language and sadness, please don't read if this is a sensitive topic. And please don't hate me.

_“I have the biggest crush on your big sister,”_

Crystal had crushed hard on the enigma that was Gigi Goode from the moment she first saw her. It wasn’t her fault actually, and Methyd was a firm believer that everyone was hopelessly in love with the tall, stunning brunette. How could they not be? She was a vision, literally made out of dreams. Not only was she drop-dead gorgeous, but she was smart too, coming top of the class constantly. 

It had been their first semester, and their school was hosting a charity fair, they had a special event where everyone donated a dollar to dress as their parent's profession. Crystals mom was a baker, but did a lot of painting gigs on the side, and she’d dressed in quite the hilarious baker outfit with all the texture and colour of painters overalls; she’d even gone next level and smudged blue paint across her cheek in her art class. 

Some kids either didn’t bother, or didn’t have working parents, which was kind of sad now that she thought about it... but the main thing she remembered about that day, was Gigi Goode. 

It was as though everything was in slow motion the first time she set eyes on the beauty; walking down the hallway ‘aisle’ in a wedding gown. It was beautiful, and the white fabric looked as soft as snowflakes trailing behind her. 

The dress floated to her knees, but it was elegant nonetheless. 

Her mom was a wedding dress designer, and had of course, hand made her daughters outfit. Gigi herself had been telling her friends all about it before class. She didn’t know their names yet, only that the dark-skinned girls parents were lawyers, and the small blonde girls parents worked as robots or dentists... probably the second. 

For that entire day, Crystal stole glances at the most gorgeous brunette on the planet, and imagined Gigi wearing that dress for her. 

Typical high school crushes had Crystal planning out their wedding invitations the first day of their non-existent lives together. Of course, the popular angel didn’t know she existed. 

And now here she was, taking care of Gigi’s baby sister, whilst the enigma herself went to the party that everyone in school was attending, all save for her. 

“Come on, Stevie, wanna go play games with your auntie Crystal?” the redhead turned to the toddler with an infectious smile. “And never talk about my crush ever again,” she chuckled at her own joke, swinging the toddler around carefully, listening as the tiny Goode shrieked with giggles. 

“Auntie Kistal!” the little brunette echoed, making Methyd beam. A part of her wanted to phone Gigi instantly, and share in the achievement; but her phone remained wedged in her pocket. Gigi was driving anyway. 

“Oh my god!” she exclaimed forgetting to sensor her curses. “You can say my name!” _Kind of._ Crystal thought how fun it was going to be to tease the older Goode sister than Stevie could say _her_ name better. 

“Kistal cwush!” Stevie exaggerated and the redhead deadpanned, the colour draining from her face. 

Did she hear that correctly? “Wait, no!” Crystal panicked, sitting down on the elegant cream sofa, with Stevie bouncing on her lap, “There is no way you can’t say _Gigi_ but you can exploit the fact that I’m hopelessly attracted to her? I’ve done a perfectly good job of hiding my feelings for the past four years, you’re not gonna out me in two seconds!”. 

Apparently she could, however, because seconds later, Stevie was dancing merrily on her lap, singing an original song ‘Kistal cwush Eegi’ at the top of her lungs. 

“Aw crap! I made it worse!” Crystal exclaimed, scrunching up her eyes, having to refrain from groaning aloud, “Aw crap, I said crap! I mean- oh whatever, you’re gonna rat me out anyway, you little snitch,” Crystal teased the brunette, bopping her nose with an outstretched finger, and Stevie fell into even more giggles. 

“I guess I’ll just have to teach you some new words,” the redhead figured, hoping to replace the childs new favourite words with something from one of the books that Gigi Goode had said she could read to her from, and once again, scooped up the little toddler, and went in search of the bedrooms. 

* * *

Gigi was in love with the way she could make people stare; it wasn’t so much as the fact that she was vain, but the brunette adored the fact that she had it in her to catch their attention. It was a small fear of hers to downgrade to one of those students that could pass through the hall's unseen, practically invisible. 

But Goode didn’t have to worry about going unnoticed, as from the second she walked through the door, the eyes were on her, on her dress, on her figure, on her face. And truthfully, she didn’t mind; she worked hard to be so irresistible. 

The crowds parted for her as she found Nicky in the dining room, already drowning in drinks, presents and people, but her eyes still lit up when Gigi stepped into her vision, and the tiny blonde stumbled to her feet to throw her arms around her best friend. 

“You came! Jaida said you had a bit of trouble!” her voice betrayed her wild excitement, followed by softened concern. Nicky was always an emotional drunk; but at least now she could be an emotional drunk legally. Doll was the one who could go from confessing her love for all her loyal friends, to crying in an instant because her nail chipped. 

Many times, Gigi was the one sitting on the bathroom floor with her, as her best friend sobbed about a minor inconvenience, and then together they would reapply her makeup, and dance like nothing had happened. 

“I would never miss your birthday!” The brunette yelled over the deafening music that could never seem to last a whole song before somebody grew bored and changed it. They fell down on the couch together, and Gigi hardly noticed as a drink was pushed into her hand. She began to protest before Jaida smirked down at her, stepping over legs and empty bottles until she could park her butt on the table in front of them, clinking their plastic cups. 

“Girl, she would’ve been stuck with the baby if I hadn’t come to the motha-fucking rescue, I want my props, lemme hear my props!” Jaida held up her hand, refusing to listen to anything else until they’d thanked her sufficiently. 

“Props to Jaida! Without whom, I would not be here today,” Gigi laughed dramatically, hoisting her cup in cheers before they all drank. The burn of the rum and coke mix soothed her throat. Of course, it was the natural Essence-Hall fashion to pour the concoction 85% alcohol 15% mixer. Gigi let loose a harsh gasp once she’d downed her drink, her mouth on fire. 

“Fuck, Jaides... Ever heard of alcohol poisoning?” The brunette scorned, knowing she probably shouldn’t have accepted anything her best friend gave her, especially with her car parked down the street. 

“Bitch, you ever heard of not being a little pussy?” Jaida retorted, causing Nicky to snort from beside her. Nicky never had a problem with alcohol, despite her diminutive stature, she probably held her liquor the best out of all of them. 

“No, Jay- She's right, this is wayyy too much rum,” The blonde exaggerated, before finishing the drink off anyway, smacking her lips. 

“You guys are losers,” Jaida teased, shooting her own drink without so much as a grimace. _Show off._ Gigi wondered if Crystal could’ve downed her drink like that, or if she’d take one sip of the strong liquid and gag. 

Wait, why the fuck was she thinking about Crystal? Goode passed it off as a subconscious worry about her little sister, and briefly thought of shooting them a message, make sure it was all okay. But all too soon, Jaida’s fingers were snapping inches from her unfocused eyes. 

“Hey, Earth to Gigi! Wake up bitch! Where the fuck did you go?” Jaida eyed her curiously, and even Nicky arched a quizzical brow. 

“Away from you whores,” Gigi laughed playfully, earning a surprisingly sharp shove from Nicky, and the brunette was glad that her cup was empty, or else rum with a hint of coke would’ve stained the entire front of her dress. “Anyway,” Goode chuckled, rubbing her aching side, “What were you saying?”. 

Jaida rolled her eyes, pretending to be irritated with the idea of having to repeat herself. “Danny’s been by the pool for the past twenty minutes, I think he’s been waiting for you to arrive,”. Right, Danny. 

Surprisingly, she’d forgotten all about the boy that she’d made eyes at, at almost every football game. He was very funny, with long hair that was usually tied back and rather feminine features. It made him attractive, so nobody really teased him about it. 

Everyone seemed to adore him, despite the fact that he was the jock kind of guy who’d _accidentally_ spill his milkshake on the nerdy kids, or knock their lunch-tray from their hands, and walk away laughing. Gigi had always ignored it; knowing that was the way the hierarchy was kept in order. 

Had he ever done that to Crystal? She fit into the nerdy category, with her one direction backpack and her art books in her arms constantly. 

Gigi shook herself out of her trance; how had her brain gone back to the redhead girl so quickly? 

“Gi- what are you waiting for, you’ve liked him for ages! Go get him, I don’t mind!” Nicky smiled sweetly, under the impression that her best friend hadn’t stood up instantly, because she hadn’t wanted to offend the birthday girl. 

Gigi nodded along, and stood up from her seat. 

Jaida didn’t even wait for the brunette to move before she squeezed into the spot on the sofa. Gigi just rolled her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths, her fingers tingling. She focused hard on her breathing, making sure to exhale for longer than her inhales. One... Two... Three... Four... Five... 

* * *

“Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... Ten. Ready or not! Here I come!” Crystal yelled from the hallway, finally opening her eyes and adjusting to the lamp light. Babysitting Stevie was more fun than Methyd had thought it would be. She’d read one of the toddler’s alphabet books as the tiny version of Gigi chomped on a biscuit, getting crumbs all over the bed that Crystal had to sweep off, best she could. 

Maybe that was why Gigi had told her a _soggy_ biscuit. 

Stevie had fallen asleep for about twenty minutes, and during that time, Crystal had sat down on the couch, scrolling through her Instagram, stalking through a couple of the photos that her classmates were posting of Nicky’s party. 

The truth was, she’d been in the process of picking what to wear when she’d gotten a phone call from a number she didn’t recognise. Jan had been pestering her to go to Nicky’s party for the past week, and although big celebrations weren’t her thing; the blonde had finally convinced her with the fact that Gigi was going to be there. 

Her best friend was the only person in the world, save for the tiny Goode asleep in her bed, who knew about Crystals insane fascination for the stunning brunette. She’d had an intervention after spending another class sitting behind Crystal, watching as the redhead stared longingly at the most popular girl in school. 

Since then, Jan had been pestering her to go and talk to the brunette, or even just attend the same parties. 

After the anxious phone call, however, Crystal had messaged her best friend, telling her that she had a migraine, and that she was just going to be in bed, instead of the party. Methyd never like lying to Jan, but if the blonde caught wind of the truth, she’d be calling her Crystal-Elizabeth-Whipped, for the rest of their high-school lives. 

The photos were okay, the party looked fun, but the only reason she was scrolling through the images was the fact that she wanted to see Gigi in that gorgeous red dress once again. 

That’s when she found it, in the background of Widow’s selfie, Gigi on the couch with her best friend, laughing at something, red, plastic cup in hand. She scrolled in best that she could, a fond smile working onto her lips. Crystal guiltily took a screenshot. 

When the toddler woke up, she sat her down to do some doodles. And together, they both drew a couple of pictures, Stevie rambling about a few nonsensical things, whilst Crystal dutifully listened. It wasn’t too long afterwards that the toddler screamed her idea of playing hide and seek. 

And so ten minutes later, Crystal found herself counting to ten in the hallway that seemed too long for the Goode house, and began her search. She hadn’t heard Stevie pass her in the hall, and so eliminated the entire downstairs. 

“Steves! Where are you?” the redhead called playfully, pushing open the first door on the left, gawking upon enterance. 

She was in some sort of study, featuring a brilliant old-fashioned desk, and the walls were stacked with shelves and books, though the air was stale and dusty, almost as though no-one really had time for reading anymore. _It figured._ Crystal thought, remembering how Gigi’s parents were full time workers. 

Crystal browsed the room quickly, and with no sign of the toddler carried on. 

The next room must’ve been the master bedroom, and the young Methyd hadn’t seen a room so posh since she’d visited a Romanian hotel with her mom when she was about five years old. Warning's flashed in the forefront of her mind, Stevie wasn’t supposed to go in here. 

“Stevie?” Crystal whispered, not really sure as to why it felt appropriate. They were the only ones in the house after all. Still, the redhead tiptoed around the room, leaving no trace that she was ever there. Finally, satisfied that the toddler wasn’t there, she left. 

Crystal checked the next rooms in the hall which turned out to be the upstairs bathroom, a spare room, Stevie's bedroom, and a crafting room that made Crystal’s mouth fall open in awe. An entire wall was lined with rolls of fabric, and the sowing machine looked more expensive than anything Crystal had in her household. There were clear drawers just filled with buttons, threads and sequins and Methyd just wanted to dive right in. 

Panic was starting to settle in when she only had one door left, knowing that if Stevie wasn’t in here, she’d either lost the child, or she was incredibly bad at hide and seek. 

Crystal pushed open the door, calling the toddlers name again. This had to be Gigi’s room, the redhead figured, glancing around in awe. The walls were painted a deep ocean blue, with golden flowers blooming. All of her furniture matched with the dark oak wardrobe, dresser and bed frame, and the royal blue bedding and stool. There were too many pillows on the bed to count, and Crystal couldn’t imagine having to take them all off before climbing into bed. 

It was all so elegant and perfect that there was no doubt it belonged to anyone other than Gigi Goode. 

God, it even smelt like her, the perfect combination of Jasmine and Vanilla. 

“Stevie?” Crystal called, finally remembering why she was in her room in the first place. And in a proper hiding style, a tiny laugh came from under the bed making Methyd smile. “Hmm,” she drawled the note longer than necessary, crawling on top of the blue covers. “I wonder where Stevie could be?”. 

Crystal positioned herself on top of Gigi’s bed before sticking her head down to look under the frame, her frizzy red curls falling to the floorboards, “Got ya!” she exclaimed and the tiny brunette squealed with happiness. 

“Auntie Kistal!” Stevie exclaimed, wriggling out from underneath the bed, her pyjamas covered in dust. 

“Let’s get you all sorted out,” Crystal laughed as she dusted off the toddler, not sure that Gigi would be pleased if she came home to her sister looking as though she’d polished all the floorboards in the house with her tummy. 

Before long, Stevie was kicking the cushions onto the floor, and before Crystal realised what she was doing, the brunette pushed herself under the covers of Gigi’s bed, settling in nicely as she yawned. “You a sleepy little girl, huh?” the redhead soothed affectionately, sweeping the curls out of Stevie's face. 

“Big girl!” the toddler corrected, sticking her thumb into her mouth as her eyes closed. “Kistal cwush Eegi,” she reminded around her thumb, as if the other girl could forget. And Crystal Elizabeth swore she could see a faint smirk on the small Goode’s lips. 

Gigi taught her far too well. 

* * *

The slight chill of the night air had Gigi wrapping her hands around her bare forearms, rubbing slightly as the cold brought a shower of Goosebumps to her flesh. Why did Danny have to be out by the pool instead of somewhere that was nice and warm; literally the entire indoors? 

Still, Gigi supressed a shudder and glanced around the patio. All the sensible people were still inside, so it meant that it was rather quiet out here, save for the sound of someone puking into the hedges on the other side of the house. 

She was about to head back inside when a soft touch brushed her shoulder, and Gigi turned to see the jock smilling at her, two drinks in hand; he offered her one and she accepted with a grin of her own. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Danny stated right off the bat as he walked them closer to the pool where the lights softly shimmered on the surface. 

“You are?” Gigi inquired as she took a tentative sip from the cup, trying not to grimace. This drink was pure vodka, and not wanting him to pin her as a wuss, she shot it in one, ignoring the way it lit her throat on fire and made her head spin. 

“Yeah,” Danny admitted with a smug, yet oddly charming grin “You’re prettier than all the other girls, even Dhalia,”. 

Goode nodded, not trusting herself to speak until the Vodka had settled in her stomach, “Right, I heard you two broke up, I’m sorry.” They paused right in front of the pool, and Gigi glanced down at their reflections. There was no denying that they’d make an attractive couple. 

“I’m not,” the football captain chuckled, shaking his head, “the bitch was kinda crazy,”.

Gigi knew Dhalia from their shared science classes, and although the girl was loud sometimes, she had never seemed crazy. Danny took her silence as a lack of interest in the conversation and moved it along, “You look hot,” he whispered. 

Gigi blushed, feeling like a fourteen-year old girl “Thanks... you too,” it’s then that he wrapped an arm around her waist, and something about the embrace felt off, too possessive almost, and Gigi resisted the urge to step away, blaming the unease as nerves, no more no less. 

“I like a good girl,” he began, sending unwelcome chill down her spine. “Dhalia wasn’t so... cooperative. But you’re a prefect, must practically be afraid of getting in trouble.” his voice was too low and suggestive, and the brunette felt her heart stop. 

As if the previous red flags weren’t enough, the last comment caused Gigi to shake her head, this guy didn’t know her at all, and she wanted no part of his sick, twisted fantasy. 

Gigi twisted her body to side-step out of his hold, but in a frightening instant, his grip around her waist tightened, and her attempt at escape was thwarted. 

“Hey, don't be so scared, I’ll go easy with you at first. I promise,” his mouth was inches from her face and she could feel his hot breath in her ear, just making her writhe even more 

“Let me go!” Gigi shrieked. By now he had both of his arms around her, practically holding her to his body. How Gigi wished that at this moment, someone would choose to come outside, for a cigarette or fresh air, or even just her friends trying to be nosey. 

“Don't be like that baby, I can make you feel good,” his hand slipped south, bunching up the red material of her dress, and the brunette felt her body trembling, her anxiety spiralling out of control. 

“Get off me!” Gigi panicked, wrestling out of his arms, pushing backward until her heel slipped on the edge of the platform and she fell back into the pool, hitting the water with a deafening splash. But even submerged under the water, she felt safer in the biting cold pool than she did in the grip of the boy that she fancied. 

Gigi broke the surface, gasping for air, notice a small crowd of people had emerged onto the patio, they must’ve noticed the commotion, or at least heard the splash. 

A couple of people laughed as she swam to the surface, pushing through the shock that had paralysed her limbs. 

“Fucking prude,” the jock shook his head and laughed at her, disappearing into the crowd and back inside, leaving Gigi to pull herself out of the pool, soaking wet and dripping, her makeup was running and her hair completely a mess. 

The laughter no longer hit her ears, and the flash of a camera didn’t register as Gigi still trembled from the encounter; unable to think of anything other than how stupid she was, crushing on a guy like _that._ The only bit of her that wasn’t freezing, where her cheeks that were wet with burning tears. 

The brunette didn’t realise that her feet were running until she was pulling open the side gate to Nicky’s house, racing to her car, cold, wet and shaking. 

After her trembling fingers finally managed to unlock her car, Gigi sat in the driver's seat and sobbed, body convulsing involuntarily as she cried through her panic attack, alone in the dark. 

* * *

Crystal wasn’t falling asleep. Her eyes were heavy, and kept closing at regular intervals, but she wasn’t falling asleep. The tiny little, snoring, kicking toddler was making sure of that. 

The redhead had kicked off her boots and joined Stevie under the covers of Gigi’s bed which was enticingly soft and warm. She planned on putting it all back neatly before the brunette came home, so hopefully, she would get away with it. 

Crystal was using the brightness of her phone screen as a distraction, despite the fact that it brought a dull throb to her eyes. For the past ten minutes she’d been distracting herself with the Crossy Road game she hadn’t uninstalled after not playing it for years, trying to beat her old high score. 

Since then, she returned to scrolling mindlessly through Instagram, figuring that if she _was_ going to fall asleep, it was going to be to the face of an angel. Methyd received a notification from the tag that she was following _‘#NicksParty2020’_ and opened the photo. 

Her heart dropped into her stomach, as she lurched forward into an upright position, her hands shaking so much that she could barely hold her phone. 

The picture was of Gigi Goode, soaking wet and visibly afraid, tears washing down her cheeks. It was heart breaking to look at, and Crystal could literally feel her heart shattering into a thousand pieces. 

She slipped out of bed, careful not to wake the toddler, and flew to the window at the front of the house, her fingertips trembling without the knowledge of what happened or if Gigi was okay. 

Crystal cursed herself, if she hadn’t agreed to this, then Gigi would never have been able to go to this stupid party. 

This was all her fault. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, and I promise you'll get some good Crystal/Gigi interaction next chapter


	3. 3

Gigi had thought of it as an achievement that she’d not had a single panic attack in the last seven months; she’d been getting better at her coping mechanisms and breathing techniques. But it was bound to happen sooner or later, her seven-month streak was lost all thanks to one horrible boy.

She felt numb, her limbs useless as she sat in the front seat of the car, willing herself to move, but physically unable to do so. Goode wished nothing more in her life that she’d just listened to her parents and stayed at home; this would never  have happened if she had been a good daughter and an even better sister.

Once her body began to shiver only from the cold instead of her anxiety, Gigi felt her hands go to autopilot and start the car, and her feet worked the pedals as she drove home, leaving her mind swimming somewhere back in Nicky’s outdoor pool.

It was more difficult than she realised, trying to see the signs through a sheen of unshed, burning tears, and the alcohol in her system that sometimes had her drifting a little too close to the other side of the road.

The tears didn’t fall until she was back in her driveway; in front of the house that had always been so safe and comforting. It was odd looking up at her home now; feeling as though Gigi had left that front door her confident, usual self, and came back a stranger.

Her dress clung to her body, water dripping down her legs as she finally got out the car. 

She’d just made it onto the porch when the door was flung open, and Gigi half expected her parents to have come home early, and start to scold her. But she had no time to register anything, when Crystals arms were thrown around her middle, holding the brunette in the most comforting embrace she’d ever known.

Goode had tried to keep it together, and despite them barely even being friends, she was suddenly falling to pieces in crystals arms, sobbing all over again.

“I’ve got you,” the redhead whispered, not hesitating to tighten the embrace as Gigi’s shoulders wracked with thick sobs, her head falling into Crystal’s neck, the girl's marshmallow scented perfume grounding her.

“It’s going to be okay Gigi,” the ‘babysitter’ comforted, one hand lifting to tangle in sopping, brown hair. Crystal only pulled back after she felt the cold air hit her cheeks, and realised that the brunette was shaking softly in her arms. There was no missing the pained glance that crossed the prefects round blue eyes, when they parted slightly.

“Don’t worry, princess, I’m not going anywhere, but let’s get you inside, it’s freezing out here,” Gigi felt Crystals hand slip into hers, her fingers warm and soft, feeling like fire against her own icy digits. The brunette was too numb to fully feel the cold that had latched itself onto her, like a parasitic demon.

Still, she let the redhead lead her into the familiar hallways of her own house. 

“I’m sorry,” the whisper left Gigi’s full lips before she even knew why she was apologising, and once the door had closed, Crystal was back in the vicinity of her personal space, carefully wiping the tears from her cheeks, once again her hands so warm against her frigid features.

“Hush, sweetheart, it’s not your fault. But we’ve got to warm you up before you die of  pneumonia ,” the concerns laced thickly in the  redheads' voice, neither of them finding it a surprise.

Crystal had found the downstairs bathroom, and pulled the sweet brunette inside. Her apartment only had one bathroom, and there was no way it was big enough for two people unless one stood up in the shower. 

She sat Gigi down on the rim of the bathtub, before grabbing a towel to drape around the  girls' entire body, yanking a second towel to start drying off her hair. The truth was, that even with the makeup stains running down her face, and her skin oddly pale, Gigi was beautiful, and there was no way in any alternative  timeline that the brunette was anything other than gorgeous.

“Do you want to talk about it? I’m an excellent listener, watch,” Crystal paused, perking up as if straining to hear something awfully quiet, and a  guttural laugh pushed through a sob that had been stuck in Gigi’s throat, a smile twitching on her lips as she let the other girl dry her hair.

Finally regaining some warmth, and feeling less and less anxious under the  redhead's gentle touch, Gigi settled down enough to trust herself to talk. For the first time, she envied Stevie, only having a limited vocabulary of twenty-two words; it would have been much  easier just to murmur ‘sad’, than to go into the details of what had happened.

“I liked a boy,” Goode admitted, like that was the root of all evil, and Crystal felt her heart sink. In the few years that they’d been at school together; Gigi had never had a boyfriend. People said that she made out with boys at parties, but Crystal didn’t usually go to parties unless Jan dragged her along.  So what she didn’t see, didn’t matter right? Besides, everyone made bad decisions at high school parties.

But now with the  brunette's own confession, it was time to face reality, Gigi Goode was straight. But there was no way that Crystal was going to leave her side, she needed a friend right now, and the girl was hellbent on being the best fucking friend in the world.

“Boys suck,” Crystal Elizabeth hummed as she continued to towel dry Gigi’s hair.

A soft  humorous laugh escaped the girl on the bathtub, nodding slightly, “Yeah... they really do. We talked for a little bit. We were the only  one's outside... it was cold.” she remembered, feeling another chill in her spine. “I remember feeling so...  _ excited, _ God I was stupid,” Gigi closed her eyes.

Crystal opened her mouth, ready to state the fact that the brunette wasn’t stupid, but Goode had already continued.

“He started making me uncomfortable, said he’d go easy on me at first... and when I tried to get away, h-he pulled up my skirt,” Gigi began to shake again, and Crystal paused to wrap her arms around her, the  brunettes back pressed into Methyd's front, holding her tightly.

“You could get him suspended, or expelled for sexual  harassment ,  Geege ,” the redhead spoke eyes wide and her heart in her stomach, she could feel the girl loosen up in her embrace once again. 

“When I finally managed to get away, I fell back into the pool. I know it sounds ridiculous, but the water felt so safe, I wanted to stay there forever,” a tear trickled down pretty, porcelain features, and Crystal wiped it away.

“That piece of shit,” the redhead swore, shaking her head, “He’s going to spend the rest of his life alone living in someone else’s basement, his only source of entertainment being his left hand because god knows he’ll never get a fucking girl cause he doesn’t know how to treat a lady.” Gigi glanced over her shoulder, blue eyes practically sparkling and it made Crystals heart skip.

“A lady?” she echoed with a tentative smile.

Crystal reciprocated the grin ten times wider, “Yeah, pretty lady like yourself deserves respect... like this,” before Gigi could question her words, Crystal had taken the towel, thrown it over Gigi’s head and rubbed the brunette’s hair similar to how she’d dry a dog after a trip to the beach. She only stopped when Goode’s laughter  erupted , filling the bathroom with sounds of genuine delight.

“You definitely have a way with the ladies, Crystal  Methyd ,” Gigi inhaled deeply, trying to regain her breath, not even wanting to look at the mess that she was in the mirror. 

“I get that a lot,” the girl beamed, throwing the towel into the bathtub. “Why don’t you get into some fluffy pyjamas and clean your face and I’ll make some hot cocoa?” Crystal offered, softly biting on her lower lip as Gigi’s eyes lit up, and the prefect finally nodded, not wanting to seem too keen.

Too late.

“Okay! And Crystal... thank you,” Gigi slipped off the edge of the bath, standing on her tippy-toes to press a soft, electrifying kiss to the redhead’s cheek, that quickly rendered the same shade as her hair. Even after Goode had left the bathroom, Crystal could feel the imprints of her lips, how gentle they’d been on her skin. 

If only she’d moved a little to the left...

Crystal navigated  through the kitchen as quietly as she could, not wanting to one, wake up Stevie with the banging of cupboard doors, and two, not wanting to let Gigi know that she was entirely  hopeless in the art of finding things. She’d only found Stevie after the toddler had exposed her hiding place.

But in no time, she’d worked the kettle, found two cups, and had located the  fancy chocolate powder. 

She didn’t know how Gigi liked her cocoa, so she went with her own usual, a little milk and extra chocolate. 

There was no name for the feeling that rose in Crystal  Methyd’s chest when Gigi came down the stairs and into the kitchen wearing a cute smile and a set of matching Tigger pyjamas. It was distractingly adorable; all the makeup washed off, and her hair  thoroughly brushed.

It felt like everything was right in the world.

“You smile like a dork,” was the first thing that Gigi said when she stopped in front of the redhead, her own grin blossoming upon her pink lips.

“Hey, speak for yourself, and I’ll have you know this smile has charmed many ladies over the years,” Crystal played, mocking an offended gasp which made the brunette laugh softly. Crystal Elizabeth did something to her stomach. She knew the expression about feeling butterflies; but butterflies were too soft and gentle for the fluttering that went on inside her body. 

Gigi was feeling bats.

“Oh yeah? How many?” the brunette teased as the redhead handed her a cup of hot chocolate and she tentatively blew on the surface, cooling it down.

Crystal pretended to count on her fingers before arching her brow suggestively as she smirked at the brunette, “Hopefully at least one?”.

Gigi swallowed her laughter, shaking her head softly from side to side as she slipped her hand into Crystals, lacing their fingers before her smile, timid but genuine, stretched sweetly on her lips. “Come with me.” Goode whispered, before leading the redhead through the kitchen to the  back-patio doors. She set down her mug of cocoa to unlock the door, rather than let go of Crystals hand, and before long, they were both seated on the swing that stood proudly on the decking.

Gigi sat closer to Crystal than was necessary, their thighs brushing against each other, and yet neither of them felt an ounce of discomfort. How they had gone from strangers, to cosied up friends in a day seemed only like a  fairy-tale . This kind of thing didn’t happen in real life.

This kind of thig didn’t happen to Crystal  Methyd .

“Thank you, Crystal,” Gigi finally whispered as she curled into the other  girls side, sipping on her chocolate.

The redhead couldn’t help but bite back a grin, her arms slipping easily around Gigi’s shoulders, “You know... Some people think you’re stuck up,”

“Thank you.” Goode chuckled quietly, unable to keep the confusion from her voice.

Crystal hurried to explain, “No, I mean, you’re the most popular girl in school, and everyone either wants to be you, or wants to treat you like an object; you always seem so untouchable, like  you're too good for high school. But... you’re not stuck-up,  you're not untouchable, things hurt you, and make you feel  vulnerable , and you feel just as much as anyone else .”

Crystal laughed, at some point during her words, her hand had slipped into Gigi’s hair.

“You’re just a girl, trying to get through it like the rest of us... and at the end of the year, you’ll have an embarrassing story to tell, but we all do. This isn’t the end of the world, Princess, it’s just the end of the day,” Crystal soothed, tracing small circles on the back of the  prefect's neck.

They glanced up at the night sky, the clouds having vanished from sight, leaving an expanse of dark canvass with so many twinkling stars glittering in the heavens. It was beautiful, and even if the party hadn’t been a disaster; this felt more wonderful than any  celebration . 

Gigi let her hand fall on Crystals knee, her fingertips drawing in the lines of her fishnet tights. 

“You know...” the brunette whispered, “nobody else would have done what you did, they wouldn’t have taken care of Stevie... or held me when I needed it, or even made me cocoa. You didn’t have to do any of this, but you did. We’ve barely even spoken before today, yet you’re doing everything you can to make me feel better.”

Despite that the words weren’t phrased as a  question, it was blatantly obvious that Gigi Goode wanted to know why. 

Crystal took a deep breath and glanced at the stars. If Gigi could make a fool out of herself in front of their entire class and recover, then the redhead could make a fool of herself in front of the most beautiful girl in the world.

“I’ll tell you, but you have to promise not to laugh,” Crystal warned and Gigi glanced up at her with an amused grin.

“Seriously?” the brunette smiled, wondering what could  possibly be so crazy that she needed a  forewarning .

“Yes seriously, you  gotta promise me, Miss Goode! No laughing!” Crystal chuckled, holding out her hand with her  pinkie extended, Gigi looked as though she was visibly holding in her laughter when she wrapped her own finger around  Methyd’s and shook in it.

“Okay, I promise, now tell me!” she exclaimed, looking ready and excited for her story. Crystal remembered seeing that exact same look on Stevie when the redhead was getting ready to read to her.

“I use to think that the whole love at first sight was bullshit... I mean come on, one glance and  _ poof _ , feelings! But... I saw you, in that fucking wedding dress, I mean, could you blame me, I practically heard church bells!” Crystal swallowed back an anxious laugh. “But I felt a connection with you, one that shouldn’t have existed, and should never have lasted...”

Crystal could feel Gigi’s gaze  piercing her. 

“I admired you from a distance. Just like this, looking up at the stars. I could never get close, but I could look and know that they were beautiful. But every time I saw you sitting by that window, biting your lip when you focus... I fell in love with you- It was an accident!” Crystal hurried, as if she could possibly regain any dignity now, “And that never changed for me, although I’ve lied to myself for years, no matter how much I try to deny it. I can’t help but love you,”.

Those last words were almost silent, and if there’d been so much as a water sprinkler going off, Gigi might not have even heard it. But she did, and her heart soared in her chest. 

“You did all of this because you love me?” the brunette clarified, a grin pulling onto her lips effortlessly.

“No, I did this because any decent person would’ve done that, and seeing you cry... it hurt, a lot. You’re too pretty to cry,” Crystal admitted, before noticing the way that Gigi’s lips twitched into a grin, “you promised not to laugh!”.

“I’m not laughing!” Gigi defended, her smile was reaching her cheeks, but not because she found the confession hilarious.

“You know...” the brunette began, nervously biting on her bottom lip, “I’ve admired you ever since that winter dance, you got up and danced all by yourself... I wanted nothing more than to get up and dance with you in that moment. But I was scared of what other people would think.”.

“Well you can make it up to me now.” Crystal got that cheeky smile on her lips that made Gigi’s heart  somersault , and just like that, despite Goodes whining protest, Crystal had detangled herself from the  prefects' grasp and was now kneeling in front of her.

Gigi let out a confused “Huh?”

“Miss Goode... may I have this dance?” Crystals smile was more beautiful than Gigi had ever remembered, completely  infatuated with the way it made her feel. She’d not even accepted, but already, she was light-headed and giddy!

“There's no music!” the brunette pointed out matter-of-factly, as an excuse not to dance in her back garden wearing Tigger pyjamas. 

Crystal smiled brighter than before, the moonlight making her lips shine sweetly,  glistening on her cherry  lip-gloss . Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she tapped on her recent playlist, and found the perfect song. Of course, it had to be one direction. She clicked play and set her phone down, just as the intro for ‘Little Things’ began to fill the silence.

“ _ Now _ may I have this dance? Come on, princess, my knees are starting to hurt!” Crystal playfully whined, a pout pulled onto her features, which was a winner, because she instantly saw Gigi’s eyes flash with regret, and  seconds later, the brunette’s hand was in her own.

_ Your hand fits in mine like it’s made just for me, _

_ But bear this mind, it was  _ _ just _ _ meant to be. _

_ And I’m joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks, _

_ And it all makes sense to me. _

Crystal lead Gigi  further onto the patio before pulling her close, one hand coming to affectionately land on her waist, the other pushing her closer, by the dip of her lower back  until the space between them was completely  eradicated . Just like the breath in Gigi’s lungs.

They began to move to the music, Crystal in the lead as the brunette wrapped her arms around the neck of her knight in shining armour. 

“Crystal?” Gigi whispered as they danced slowly, feeling her heartbeat racing inside of her chest, and from how close they were, she was sure that the redhead could feel it too.

She glanced down and Gigi’s blue eyes that were reflecting the stars with how wide and bright her gaze was, “Yes, princess?

“Why did you never talk to me?” Gigi inquired curiously, the lyrics of the song making her smile softly for a moment. She felt electric dancing with Crystal; a nd almost like medicine, the redhead had healed her pains from just hours ago, replacing her fears and anger with comfort and love.

“I guess I was afraid that you wouldn’t want to be seen with me.” she shrugged as though it was no big deal, “You're so perfect, and amazing, and I’m just... me. I bet you didn’t even know my name until you called me up today.”.

“I knew your name.” Gigi piped up far too fast, causing a smirk to trail on the taller  girls' lips, “I remember sitting in class on the first day of school, and Miss Fontaine called your name off the register. You were too busy doodling to hear it the first time, and you squeaked when you realised the whole class was waiting for you. I remember thinking that such a beautiful name was fitting for a very beautiful girl.”

“Hey, I’m the one who has a way with the ladies, stop stealing my game!” Crystal warned, before dipping  Gigi back out of nowhere, a small yelp escaping the brunette before pulling her back into an embrace, their faces barely even two inches apart.

Crystal  Methyd was more than  satisfied to hear the tiny gasp that Goode had tried and failed to  suppress, her face flushing the colour of the roses that lined the garden.

Maybe it was the dip, but Gigi felt a pure rush race through her entire body; hyper aware of Crystal’s soft breath that  practically tickled her lips, tantalising and warm. Every inch of her ached to lean forward, and suddenly her body was a slave to her fantasies.

Gigi surged forward, capturing Crystals lips beneath her own. The redhead swallowed back a gasp as her heart raced, Gigi’s cherry-rendered lips were delicate and  unyielding pressed against hers, smooth as marble, but warm and inviting. Just as soft as she’d always  dreamed they were.

The music still played in the background, but they’d long since stopped dancing,  preferring to let their lips dance instead, feverish, hot and innocent.

Crystal combed her agile digits through long, chocolate tresses, sinking her lips more firmly against those of the high school prefect, whilst Goode tentatively brushed her fingertips across the both of  Methyd’s flaming cheeks.

They only broke apart when the need to breathe had become more of a necessity than losing themselves in the others kisses.

“Wow,” Gigi confessed, not knowing how else to describe how alive she felt, almost as though a mere touch of Crystals lips made it possible to conquer the world. She’d never kissed a girl before; at least, not that she remembered. Jaida had dropped hints at how Gigi had been a bit experimental at one of their parties, but had never divulged any information. 

“Wow yourself, princess,” Crystal smiled endearingly, softly bringing Gigi in for another kiss, and the brunette let it happen, all  too eager to feel waves of  passion radiate from this incredible redhead.

Gigi didn’t believe in fairy tales, but this... this felt too good to be real, and once again, she grounded herself in the feel of Crystals strong arms.

“Kistal cwush Eegi!” came a very sleepy but determined voice from the doorway leading out onto the patio from the kitchen and both girls jumped, Gigi instinctively clinging to Crystals arms.

“Stevie!” Gigi sighed, letting her heart rate return to normal after the heart attack and the best  make -out session of her life. “What are you doing up?” She took Crystals hand in her own, returning to the kitchen where the toddler waited patiently to grab hold of her  sisters other hand. 

“Missed you,” was the only reply, and Crystal  Methyd felt her heart melt. Of course she’d fallen in love with a big softie!

“I missed you too, little girl,” Gigi spoke, leading both girls to the couch in the living room, where Crystal curled up into Goode’s side, and Stevie laid across their laps, stretching comfortably. 

“missed auntie  Kistal ! But... you too,” the toddler giggled with bursts of laughter, and even Crystal had to try stop her warm chuckles. Gigi hit her softly on the arm which caused a thunder faced toddler to sit up angrily. “No, no, no  no hitting!”.

It had only happened once, three or four months back when Gigi had been particularly bratty about missing out on a holiday with her best friends. She and her mom had argued for days on end, until the last straw had come, snapping the woman and she’d  accidentally struck her daughter.

Of course, she’d apologised instantly, work had been tough, and raising Stevie wasn’t easy.

But the toddler had seen it all and cried fits of sobs until she knew that Gigi was okay. 

“You’re right,” the brunette whispered softly, a sad smile tugging on her lips, “I’m sorry Crystal,”.

“It’s okay, princess,” the redhead sweetly sighed, leaning further into the girl, pressing a delicate kiss to her cheek.

* * *

An hour later, Gigi heard the door open. She’d lost track of how long they’d been on the couch. Crystal had offered to go home, but Goode had caught her hand, eyes pleading for her to stay, and then asked her with words when all she got was an amused grin the first time. Only moments later, the redhead returned in a ladybug  pj set that Gigi had claimed would be the perfect fit for crystal, as they were just a bit big on her.

Crystal was sure that Gigi had been lying, because the shirt rode up her stomach far too often, and whenever it did, she always caught the brunette’s icy blue eyes swallowing up the small show of her body.

They’d let Stevie pick a film, and the toddler had fallen asleep across their laps, half way though Finding Dory, leaving the pair to cuddle up on the couch, holding hands and exchanging small pecks of kisses. 

“Hey mom, we’re in here!” Gigi whispered  softly, her eyes heavy and her smile tired.

“Oh, you guys are so cute!” Janet exclaimed quietly as they entered the room, her gaze landing on Crystal with a flicker of confusion, “I don’t believe we’ve met,”.

“My name’s Crystal, Miss Goode, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” the redhead tried to lean over the toddler to shake hands without waking the girl, and Gigi’s parents couldn’t help but grin at the way their daughters friend seemed to be so careful around Stevie. 

“I asked her to come over and help me with Stevie,” the brunette explained in a hushed voice, turning off the tv that they’d forgotten all about. “I thought it’d be cool if she stayed the night?”.

Crystal had to double take. When did Gigi Goode say  _ cool _ ?” 

“Of course, darling,” her father nodded, hoisting the tiny toddler from the girls’ laps. Resting her over his shoulder. “Get some rest you two, and Crystal, it’s very nice to meet you too,”. With that, the entire Goode family and Crystal climbed the stairs.

Gigi practically pulled the redhead into her bed, cuddling close the second the covers settled around their bodies. It felt like pure bliss. It didn’t take long at all to throw all the extra cushions to the floor.

“Thank  you Crystal , for everything,” Gigi murmured, her fingertips drawing soothing circles on the expanse of the redheads back where the shirt rode up. “I really like you,” the brunette admitted shortly after, and even in the dark, the other girl could tell she was smiling.

Crystal navigated her lips in the dark, pressing sweet, loving kisses to those plump brims. “I really like you too princess.” her arms locked around Gigi’s waist, never wanting her to go.

“So, Crys... mind telling me something?” she spoke with that hint of smugness in her voice that made Crystal weak. 

“Okay, sure. Did you know that when sea  corrals get stressed, they die?” Crystal teased, biting back a laugh when Gigi playfully shoved her.

“I already had a topic in mind,  you dork!” the brunette gasped, giggling quietly into the crook of the taller  girls' neck, drowning in her perfume. This was perfect, they fit together like they were carved that way from the same stone.

Crystal pressed a kiss to her lips, tender and heavy, “Okay, what is it?” the redhead whispered, propping her head up slightly.

“Why did my little sister know that you have a crush on me before _ I _ knew?” Gigi laughed again, her heart feeling lighter than it had ever been before, and she beamed at the way that Crystal  Methyd groaned beside her. 

“Fuck it, I love you Gigi,” the redhead swore, letting their foreheads rest softly against  each other's , sharing the same breath.

“I love you too, Crystal,” Gigi teased, leaning forward that extra little bit to kiss her Crystal fully on the lips, feeling safe in that beautiful  girls' arms, never intending to be anywhere else but right there, with her. 

Her knight in shining armour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So that concludes this fic, I really hope you enjoyed it! I have so much muse for this ship that I can't stop writing. I already have a short one-shot idea planned, and some outline for an Ancient Greece Mythology AU. I would LOVE to know if you have any prompts or ideas that you want writing, or anything you'd like to be gifted! I swear I want to write everything so drop me a comment on ANY of my fics and I will write anything and everything!
> 
> Also whatever new work I post next will be my 69th work! so you know what that means... yeah, me neither.  
> Anyway, I love you Crygi fandom! Keep up the good work, all the love ~Baby Fangirl! xox


End file.
